


This Is What I'm Made With (This Is Love)

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charles is kinda stupid at first, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One sided Charles/Lance for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: Charles loved the ocean. Despite his grey-tinted vision, he loved the warm property it seemed to hold, the shine from the sun, and he longed one day to see it’s true colour. Of course, he didn’t yet know what colour it was, merely living in a world of black and white, but he knew whatever its shade was, he’d be in love.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell (Mentioned), Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll (mentioned), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	This Is What I'm Made With (This Is Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyy/gifts).



> Heyy!! So I hope you like this soulmate AU that I've done for you. I loved reading your own soulmate AU and knew at your request I had to do one too, hence why this was born. I really hope you like it, it's got the 2 couples you wanted in there, and a slice of Lesteban for good measure, cause it seems recently I can't write fic without them in it!  
> The title's from Problems by Petit Biscuit & Lido, which is where the inspiration's from, this song always reminds me of the French Riviera, Monaco in particular, and Pierre, so combining all 3 was a dream come true. This was a joy to work on, and I really really hope you enjoy reading this!

Charles loved the ocean. Despite his grey-tinted vision, he loved the warm property it seemed to hold, the shine from the sun, and he longed one day to see it’s true colour. Of course, he didn’t yet know what colour it was, merely living in a world of black and white, but he knew whatever it’s shade was, he’d be in love. 

Growing up in Monaco had the perks of always being beside the sea, and Charles felt at home on the beachfront, hanging out with some of his friends from the area whenever school wasn’t taking up his time, it was his dream after all to become a boat captain someday, or at least work on one of the superyachts adorning the harbour. Someday he hoped he’d see the ocean’s true colours, but until then, he’d settle for sailing the seas, or at least learning how to.

Soulmates were a concept of beauty, but also anguish. Charles knew well enough, they made people, but also broke them brutally. He didn’t know what it was like to see colour, but his mother did, and he remembered how she marvelled in the beauty of the world. But that was before his father suddenly passed, and took the colour of his mother’s vision with him, leading her to a life of black and white vision again. She was never quite the same afterwards, and he could see it on her face everyday, a stark reminder that though soulmates seemed beautiful, and though he longed to meet his own, they could also be cruel.

He worked and worked, despite this, and eventually got an opportunity on the seas, a junior position wanted on a billionaire’s yacht over summer. And though he assumed he’d never get the position on board, he was proven wrong, Lawrence taking him under his wing almost instantly, offering him the position within 5 minutes of meeting. It was everything he could have dreamed of and more, everything dripping in luxury, and Charles knew he was slightly out of his depth. Yes, he knew Lawrence was a billionaire, aiding the success of several Wall Street brands on the brink of collapse, and yes, he also grew up around the shores of the French Riviera, but this was a new type of rich, one that he could only have dreamt of growing up.

Leaving Monaco was a bit of an emotional moment, and he only had a few days to prepare to say goodbye for a good month, the first time he’d properly been away from his family. But he knew he’d enjoy the experience, Lawrence’s son and his friends would also be aboard the yacht, so if all else failed, at least he had some company his age. He hadn’t met the son yet, but he hoped he’d be nice, and his friends too. In the back of his mind he also thought about if he was single, before pushing the thought away, he knew it was impossible a billionaire’s son would be paired with someone like him.

Stepping aboard the yacht again, he was greeted by an unknown face, a boy around his age who wasn’t there last time. With a shy wave, he walked towards the boy, unsure on whether he should be over there or not.

“Hi?” Charles cautiously asked, hovering by one of the padded seats on the deck, debating whether to sit down or not.   


“Hello. Do you need anything?” the stranger asked, Charles noting the accent on his voice almost instantly. He shouldn’t have been interested, he was pretty certain this boy was the billionaire’s son after all.    


“I’m meant to be working here.” Charles replied, catching a raised eyebrow from the boy, who clearly hadn’t expected it either.   


“Oh, right. My dad owns this yacht, he should be coming down soon. Wait with me?” He asked, and Charles instantly took a seat on the padded sofa, the boy pressing his sunglasses back into his dark toned hair.   
  
“I’m Charles.” he introduced himself to the stranger, offering his hand across the small gap between them.   
  
“Lance, pleasure to meet you.” the boy replied, accepting the handshake almost instantly. Charles had almost hoped that at the touch, he’d see colour, but as they parted, there was no such luck, leaving him almost disappointed.

It didn’t take much longer for Lawrence to hurry down from whatever had him preoccupied, and he was pleased to find the pair talking already. He told Charles all of the day’s duties, that he was mostly just there to help the navigation crew when moving and preoccupy the guests when docked, meaning that for the time being, he could stay put. The only catch was wearing the sailor’s whites, but that wasn’t too bad for Charles, it was basically a paid holiday at the end of the day.

It was around midday that they first departed the Monaco harbour, Charles keenly following the instructions from the captain. It turned out that Lance’s family had long term connections to one of the best captains in the business, and it was a huge opportunity for him to be learning the ropes off someone like Sebastian. With every passing hour, he learnt more and more, and he found out that the German was very easy-going, and would be good company for the time at sea.

By the time they docked at St Tropez, Charles had a good grip with the controls of the boat, Seb even trusting him with a little bit of supervised navigation from time to time, something he absolutely relished in. He knew this stopoff would be significantly longer, some of Lance’s friends coming aboard for a few days, journeying further west alongside the riviera for a week or 2. It would give him the first chance to get to know the group, hoping they’d be a nice bunch much like Lance was.

The first of the group he met was Alex, a young and bubbly Brit, who he assumed was over holidaying with the group. Then, George came along, and it all made sense to him. It was obvious that George and Alex were soulmates, and here together, spending some time on a couple’s vacation before going back to the UK, accepting the invite to Lance’s yacht for a few weeks to kill some time.

They seemed perfectly balanced, Alex’s calmer nature balanced by George’s slightly more outgoing personality, his lighter eyes sparkling whilst Alex’s darker ones only slightly caught the light. They fit together well, and Charles slightly envied them, wishing he could see the colours around him, find someone that matched him well.

Esteban was the next of the group, coming aboard with a large flower bouquet, handing them over to Lance almost instantly, who greeted him with a quick kiss. It all made sense why Lance wasn’t the one, he already had a soulmate in Esteban who again seemed to balance him well, both of them smiling contentedly, caught up with each other. 

But the moment the final man got on board, Charles’ heart almost stopped, and he knew right there,  _ he was the one.  _ He didn’t know why, he just knew there was something special about the man, and he wanted more. His heart pounded out of his chest as he waited to approach him, hearing his melodic laugh as he chatted to the others, smiling over something that Esteban had said to Lance. His smile was  _ so beautiful  _ too, and his lips so irresistible, and Charles so desperately hoped he’d have the opportunity to kiss them soon.

“Charles, you’ve not yet met Pierre, right?” Lance called out to him and he felt heat rushing to his cheeks, knowing he probably looked a mess to his friends. Reluctantly, he walked over towards the group, smiling awkwardly at the Frenchman, unsure of what to do next.

“Hi?” Charles asked, mentally slapping himself at just  _ how dumb _ it was. But Pierre still reached out, gently taking his hand, and Charles swore at that moment he saw stars.

Everything was  _ glowing,  _ much lighter than what he remembered, and that’s when he realised,  _ this is what a world with colour looks like.  _ He let out a choked sob at the realisation, finally being able to see what the colours of the ocean looked like, and the azure blue sure didn’t let him down. He also noticed the glaring pink of Lance’s beach shorts, which merely a minute ago were a dull grey, and the sharp contrast of his black tattoo against his tanned skin. 

But most importantly, he could see the deep blue of Pierre’s eyes, the pink sheen to his lips, and he was already in love with the man standing there in front of him. He knew right there that he was smitten, nothing would bring him back from this, but the more he stayed in the moment, the more he felt the high, Pierre’s radiance like nothing else.

“Viens-ici?” Pierre asked him cautiously, and he obliged, taking a step towards the Frenchman, so they were millimetres apart. He didn’t care they’d slipped back to their mother tongue, it was more comfortable for them like this.   
  
“Tu veux embrasse-moi?” Charles replied before he could think twice, looking down to Pierre’s lips and back up to his eyes, making the intent clear as day.

“Bien sûr.” was the brief reply, Pierre leaning in moments later. If sparks were flying beforehand, this was a damn fireworks show, every fiber of his being set on fire by the sensation of the kiss. Pierre damn knew how to kiss well, Charles learning as their lips moved, every small action from Pierre turning him on more and more.

It wasn’t how he expected to find his soulmate but he didn’t care, he’d found him at last. And he’d found him at sea, the place he felt at home, on the azure blue waves he’d longed to see all his life. And he had Pierre for life too, which was the added bonus at the end of the day, just the sea and his soulmate, the perfect combination.

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations :)  
> “Viens-ici?” - Come here?  
> “Tu veux embrasse-moi?” - Do you want to kiss me?  
> “Bien sûr.” - Of course
> 
> Anyways I hope you all liked that. If you did, comments & kudos would mean the world :)


End file.
